


The God of Mischief & A Barista

by LillithFox14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, loki deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithFox14/pseuds/LillithFox14
Summary: Loki explores Earth and ends up finding someone.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Keith, Loki/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The God of Mischief & A Barista

Parker who convinced them to let him wander around, promising to keep an eye on him since he would stay in New York. He saw a cafe, a kind of shop that Peter told him about during one of their chats.

He went inside the cafe, there was only a person or two inside not counting the man at the counter. Loki stared at the menu, not understanding most of what was on there. _What the hell is a soy venti coffee?_

“Can I help you?” "I hope so. I don’t know much about any of this.” “That’s okay. If you have any questions that you want to ask you can.” He looked at the menu once again, he wouldn’t even know where to begin to ask about.

“What would you recommend?” That was what Peter told him to say if he didn’t know what to order. The man, whose name tag he could now make out to say “Keith”, looked at him for a minute and then got to work.

Whatever he was making, it didn’t take him long. “Here you go.” He pushed a cup towards him. “What is it?” “Trust me.” Loki was tempted to laugh in his face. He wanted him to trust a complete stranger who just gave him an unknown substance.

But, for some inexplicable reason, he did. It tasted like some kind of mint tea, there was also a hint of lemon in there. It reminded him of the tea that his mother used to make him so long ago when they would spend afternoons doing nothing but talk.

This obviously was not the same tea, it was from Earth not Asgard after all, but it was close. “It’s peppermint tea with some lemon in it if you still want to know." He nodded and took another sip. “You like it?”

“Yes, very much.” Keith smiled at him “That’s good to hear.” He was about to ask how much it was but was stopped before he could say anything. “Don’t worry about it, it’s on the house.”

Loki couldn’t help but feel a little surprised at this man’s kindness. The only person who was ever nice to him was Peter, it was in the boy's nature to be so. He decided he was going to spend his time on Earth figuring out this man.

*** * ***

Loki became a regular at that cafe. He only ever came around during Keith’s shift which he had memorized once he learned the schedule. He ordered the same thing every time he was there, the same tea that he tried on the first day.

Loki only planned to watch from a distance, but that proved to be useless once Keith got used to him. When they weren’t busy, he would come over to visit him. He learned that Keith liked to draw when one morning he found a picture of himself at the table he was always at.

He was very good at it, there was so much detail in it that he could almost believe that it was a photograph. Loki wanted to do something for him in return so he played to his strengths and used words.

“ _When you smile, I get a reason to cheer. All the special moments so rear, all things my dear. With you, life is so meaningful. My friend, you are truly wonderful._ ” It was the first of many that would be exchanged between them.

When Peter asked him about his relationship with Keith, he had been watching him the entire time and his curiosity trumped his politeness, Loki had no idea what to say. Then when he came in one morning, he wasn’t there.

Instead, there was a woman at the counter where Keith should have been. “Where is Keith?” She looked up from her phone, first with the confusion that soon turned into realization.

“Oh, you must be the guy who leaves him those little notes for him.” He confirmed her answer with a nod and waited for her to answer his question. “He’s in the hospital so I’m covering his shifts until he gets back.”

 _WHAT!_ “Why is he in the hospital?!” “He was in a car accident.” Loki was starting to panic, his head filling with endless questions. _When did this happen? How is his condition? Who was the person who caused the accident?_

 _Could he stab said person?_ But from the short answers, he was getting from the woman deterred him from asking any of these questions, so he went with one that would get him the answers he needed.

“Which hospital?”

*** * ***

He entered the busy hospital. The building was so big that it would take him forever to find Keith on his own. “Excuse me, I’m looking for a man named Keith. He was recently in a car accident.”

He told the woman at the information desk. “Room 114.” She said without even looking up. He quickly found the room and saw that Keith was laying in bed, he wasn’t as bad as he imagined he was but he wasn’t good either.

Even from outside the room he could see cuts and bruises on his face and arms. He was soon spotted, it wasn’t like he was suttle staring at him like he was. “Loki?” “Hello, Keith.” “What are you doing here?”

“Well, when I heard that you got into an accident I had to come to check up on you. Got to make sure my favorite barista is being taken care of.” His words made him smile and laugh a little.

“I didn’t get the full story though, would you mind filling me in.” “I was working late and on the way home I was hit, a drunk driver apparently.” Yeah, he was definitely going to stab that person.

( _Peter would convince him later that he could not stab the person because that was “wrong.”_ ) “How long until your injuries heal?” “Doctor said they are going to keep me for a week, he wants to make sure I don't have any internal bleeding.”

“Looks like I’ll need to bring more books.” “What?” “You don’t really think I’m going to just leave you alone here. I’m not that easy to get rid of.” He smiled at him, oh how Loki loved it when he did that.

For the entire week, he was at his bedside. They talked, he brought him some art supplies so he could draw when he was in the mood, sometimes he would read to him. When the time was up and Keith was being sent home, Loki decided that he was going to be the one to take him.

The doctors had given him a mix of different pain medications and his car had been totaled in the wreck, so Keith didn’t protest too much. When he learned that the building that he was staying in didn’t have a working elevator, he also helped him to his apartment.

By this time the drugs were beginning to work, he could tell by the look on his face that it was getting harder to think clearly. He led him to the couch and let him crash onto it. As expected, he lived alone.

Well, not completely alone. A calico cat jumped onto the couch and went to their owner for affection or food. Keith must have had a neighbor or friend coming over to take care of it while he was away.

“Do you need anything?” “Water.” His admission of needing anything confirmed his theory about the drugs affecting his mind. He went to the tiny kitchen and made him a cup of water, on the way back he could hear him laughing.

“What are you laughing about?” He handed him the water, making sure he had held onto the cup before letting it go. “This is not how I thought I would get you to go home with me.” He was not expecting that.

The cat jumped off the couch once they realized that their owner was not in the state of mind to do anything for them, so they went to Loki. “She likes you.” He told him while taking a drink of the water.

“What’s her name?” “Amelia.” He gently picked her up and stroked her head until she started to purr. “She has good taste.” He laughed at his comment. There was a moment of silence.

“Why are you helping me?” He took a moment to compose an answer. “You fascinate me.” “I have a hard time believing that.” He sat down next to him. “The minute that I met you I knew that I wouldn’t be able to stay away.”

Keith didn’t respond. He knew this was not the time to be having this conversation, not with him being in the condition he is in right now. “You should probably get some sleep, the doctor told me-”

Suddenly he felt Keith’s lips on his own. Loki thought about pulling away, he didn’t know how much of this was actually him and not the drugs, but Keith moved his hand to hold him in place before he could.

So he did the opposite and pulled him closer. Keith was the first to pull away and took deep breaths. He was so stuck in his own head, still processing what just happened, that he doesn’t remember the exact moment when Keith fell asleep against him.

The fact that he felt so comfortable to sleep near him helped ease the insult that he fell asleep right after making out with him. He made a mental note to tease him about this once he was feeling better.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt for this somewhere and couldn't resist. Hope you liked it. Please leave kudos : )


End file.
